


Dawnlight

by rossignols



Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Post-rebel, Rebel spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignols/pseuds/rossignols
Summary: "There are some days when I still feel like the life I’m living now is all just a dream, I wake expecting to find myself back in Antarctica, June a million miles away."
Relationships: June Iparis/Daniel "Day" Wing
Kudos: 47





	Dawnlight

**Author's Note:**

> Set two years after the events of Rebel. Spoilers for those who haven't finished.

**Daniel**

The sun was setting by the time I reached Eden’s current project. It wasn’t far from where June and I are currently staying and I get to visit him after work if he isn’t too busy. Right now, he’s working on a Trial stadium he converted to a hospital. It’s what he’s been doing in the Republic for the past two years, creating universities and museums and he even improved other establishments. The Republic still has a lot to improve on and I can tell he’s been a big help; Anden asks after him through June. Eden’s happy here, happier than he’s ever been. Especially with Pressa, who I haven’t seen in a while. 

“Eden,” I greet as I reach him.

“Daniel,” Eden greets me with a grin, he holds a blueprint in his hands. The sounds of construction muffle our voices. “Glad you could come.”

“Of course,” I say, looking up at the building that was only partly done, but it looked better now than the last time I visited. “Progress looks fast.”

“It is. Faster than I expected,” Eden says excitedly, he unscrolls the blueprint he held, angling it my way so I can see. “All’s going well but we haven’t installed much yet and we’re just getting to this part which needs to be sturdy and efficient because there’s a ward and an emergency room…”

He babbles on again in a language I don’t comprehend as well as he does, so I just nod and smile politely when he starts to speak more animatedly than before. Nothing can stop him once he starts, maybe except Pressa, and I remembered.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” I say once his talk died down a bit. “Where is Pressa? I haven’t been seeing her around.”

“Oh,” Eden smiles widely at that. “She’s out there. Adventures, you know. Don’t worry, she hasn’t gone into trouble. So far.”

“So far?” 

He laughs at my troubled tone and stirs me away from the construction. “Yeah. Want to grab a quick snack at my place? I built something new that I want you to see, and hopefully approve of.”

“If that’s another drone…,” I shake my head, laughing now as well. “I think you’ve given us enough of those.”

“This one’s different, I swear it.”

Eden lives a train ride away from our place; it was closer to those buildings that needed improvements. I was worried about him living on his own at first. I mean, the place we used to live in isn’t exactly as far off as it used to be and somehow a part of us would always be stuck in the climb there even if we did talk it through, and the Republic still isn’t as safe as anyone would like. But then again, nothing would really  _ happen  _ to him- in the truest sense of the word- if I don’t let him go. Anyway, Eden did tell me Pressa stays with him, if she isn’t out in adventures that is, so he isn’t completely alone.

When we reach his apartment, I notice that it’s no longer as messy as his room was in Antarctica. 

“Tidy,” I whistle.

“Well, not really my doing,” Eden shrugs, setting his backpack unceremoniously by the door. It wasn’t zipped all the way, some of the contents spill out into the rug. “Oops.”

“I can see that,” I smirk at him. 

The dining table is full of electronic parts, a dirty plate and a half empty glass of coffee. 

“Sorry, forgot to do the dishes on the way out,” Eden says sheepishly, sweeping away the mess. “Sit right here.”

He disappears in one of the rooms while I look around his apartment. He has a picture of John and Mom on a stand by the sofa, and one of me in AIS uniform sitting on the railing of our balcony in Antarctica. It was a stolen picture, only one side of my face can be seen through the moonlight. It wasn’t the first time I visited his place but this picture was a more recent addition.

At that moment, Eden enters the room carrying...a dog.

“Oh, it’s not real,” Eden says immediately after seeing my expression, smiling before placing it down on the floor. “Watch.”

I watch silently amused as the dog starts to move rather stiffly, yapping like a real puppy, tail wagging. 

“Here’s what it can do…” Eden tells me and once it’s done, I find myself wanting to bring home this new thing he’s created.

“I’m glad you like it,” Eden grins, handing it over to me in a little box. 

“I’m sure June will, too,” I say as I take the box from him. “It actually resembles her dog, Ollie.”

“I meant it to.”

“Thanks again for this,” I say as he sees me out. “You’ve given us a lot.”

“Of course, my pleasure. Always. OK, I’m not keeping you any longer. I know you’re eager to go home.” 

“I sure am,” I grin and nod at him. “Good luck, Eden.”

“Take your family next time,” he winks.

The elevator dinged our floor and I step out hurriedly. I arrived just in time for dinner. Through the windows of the corridor, I could glimpse Eden’s project illuminated by street lights. My heart swells for the things he’s built and those he has yet to build. 

The moment I enter our apartment, I am greeted with a sweet smell I couldn’t place. June’s skill in cooking is limited and I’m not familiar with this smell at all.

“June?” I call, setting the box down on the living room.

“In here!”

Little drones litter the floor; all from Eden. I walk carefully so as not to step on them and make my way to the room where June is in.

She sits with her chair slightly facing the window. Another one of Eden’s drones lie on top of a small table, projecting the illusion of moving stars on the window. 

“Hey,” June smiles, looking up at me. In her arms is our son, Metias. 

June wanted to name him after my brother, John. But our child’s resemblance to her brother was so strong, we had to name him so.

“What is it you’ve cooked tonight?” I kiss her on the forehead and touch Metias’ cheek. His dark golden-flecked eyes stare back at me as he feeds.

“Joke’s on you,” June says. She coos when Metias fusses in her arms. “Tess brought it in earlier.”

“Well, no wonder,” I shrug, laughing.

June rolls her eyes at me, a smile playing on her lips as she looks down at Metias, who was done feeding. She stands and adjusts him to her hip. 

I take Metias from her and walk to the kitchen. “Uncle Eden has something new for you.”

“Another drone?” June asks, eyeing the box on the table.

“Not exactly,” I take out the miniature Ollie from the box and put in on the floor.

June’s face lights up. “Ollie?”

I place my son gently on the floor, he has recently begun to crawl. He reaches for the dog immediately. June sits beside him, a hand on the small of his back.

I power it on. Metias squeals in delight as it barks and climbs slowly up his lap to lick his face with its soft tongue; he squeals louder. Eden made sure it was beyond safe for a child. Later on, the dog moves away and turns back to Metias, as if to say “follow me”. 

Metias goes on all fours and crawls slowly over to where the dog is. When he is near, the dog moves a few paces away, tail wagging excitedly.

“It’s more for his motor skills,” I explain to June. The joy in her face makes me want to kiss her. “It can also teach him the basics, like shapes and numbers. It has a friendly automated voice we can activate for it to do some teaching. The eyes can be used as a camera as well, I mean, we can connect it to our phones, program the dog to watch him, and we’ll see whatever he’s up to; wherever we are.”

“Wow,” June says, eyes wide. “An advanced miniature Ollie.”

“Indeed,” I laugh, leaning over to kiss her on the lips. Hard to resist temptation.

Metias starts to squeal angrily after a while. June makes for him, I stop her. “Look.”

The dog has moved back to Metias, lying down on its side like a real dog asking for a rub; he pipes down.

“Does that mean we could eat in peace now?” I ask June and she laughs.

Metias’ head lies tucked under June’s chin later that evening. She rubs his back, soothing him to sleep. I have an arm wrapped around her shoulders; June scoots closer, tucking her head under my chin, just like our son. 

“How’s your day been?” She asks quietly. 

“As good as ever,” I press my lips to the top of her head, smelling her hair.

“And Eden?”

“Happy,” I press a kiss to her temple, her jaw, then her shoulder. I bury my face there, drunk on her scent. “I think he rather misses his nephew.”

June shifts Metias in her arms, the miniature Ollie lay on the foot of our bed, looking uncannily like a real sleeping dog when it’s powered off. “We can visit anytime.” Her eyes were starting to droop.

“Here,” I whisper. “I’ll take him to his crib.”

June kisses his little head before she lets me take him. Metias starts to stir on the way to his room, his eyelids fluttering open.

I stare at his face. There are some days when I still feel like the life I’m living now is all just a dream, I wake expecting to find myself back in Antarctica, June a million miles away and my son, nonexsistent. 

Then June’s dark hair would tickle my nose, she’d reach for me, and her touch would make me shudder. Or I’d jolt awake from the wails of a child.

I would realize right then and there that I am a father and a married man; my brother, a successful intern, the Republic rebuilding, and Antarctica changing. They are not just dreams, but reality gained from our losses. There would always be pain in remembering the past, for everything I have now however, I would never be ungrateful for.

I pinch my son’s nose playfully, causing him to giggle, his chubby hands stretch towards my face. I let him touch my nose, my mouth, and chin. I start to rock him back to sleep, never looking away from his round face. 

Once he closes his eyes and settles down, I place him in the crib filled with an assortment of pillows and plush toys all given by Tess, Pressa, and even Anden. Metias drifts towards his toys, I stare at him a while longer before going back to my wife.

June was on her side when I return. I wrap my arms around her and listen to her breathe, not long after, I feel myself starting to drift off as well, eager to start a new morning.

  
  
  


  
  



End file.
